Speeds
I ran these tests along the same track of mostly even ground (except the boats of course) to determine the time needed to cross 1 tile from end to end horizontally. Walking 11:38 : This means moving around while you have more than your maximum wieght limit. This method of travel is outdone by...everything. There is no upside to this movement other than you can carry a lot of stuff in one go. For the most part avoid this at all costs, it has you just asking to be jumped and you're moving at almost 1/3 the speed. Jogging 4:40 : This means the regular moving speed un-encumbered but also not holding shift to run. Its a poor way to get about being outshined by just about any other way at all. So why use it? As you may know running depleats stamina walking works, if you're out of stamina, but more to the point if you're expecting a fight. You'll want all that stamina to get away or put up a fight. Running 3:11 : The king of foot tavel. For any who don't know this is holding default key shift or pressing caps lock. I still don't recommend it because if you wanna move fast invest in a mount, but if you're new, super poor, or just lost your mount go ahead and hoof it. This isn't too bad because if you're not in giant or clan owned teretorry you should be fine to run. Clearly its worth it. Should running out of stamina be a real threat for you, feel free to use a transfer. Trotting 7:17 : This is what I call riding a mount but still being over encumbered. You move slightly faster than walking but I still say its not worth it. Galloping 2:21 : The prefered method of overland travel for good reason. I consider galloping to be un-encumbered mounted travel (as pressing shift on a moint doesn't increase speed) Clearly you're moving fast and it costs you nothing. And if it couldn't get better you can even look around and take in the beautiful sights of Agon without ruining your traveling. Recalling 2:00 : An interesting addition if I may say so but I think it should be said as this is the topic of getting around. This is the ability to be pulled to your house or bind stone instantly after the completion of a spell. A dangerous move as it requires you to sit completely still and take no damage for 2 minutes or you have to start over, as another 2 minute cool down ensues Survival Travel Stroke 11:34* : The walking equivalent in swimming it is swimming while encumbered. As with other swimming this still costs stamina and as with other encumbered moving, you cannot move faster via the move faster key; default shift or caps lock. *I feel this time would be the same as walking if it weren't for the terrain walking encounters vs perfectly smooth water. Breaststroke 8:30 : This is when your character is in the water but is not holding the key to sprint; default shift or caps lock. Much like jogging there's not much use for this one as simply holding shift will make you go faster. Forward Crawl 4:59 : To start this is not the forward crawl, but I don't know what to call this. This is the running of swimming. Like all the other faster ways to travel this is accomplished by pressing the move faster key; default shift or caps lock. Swimming inherently uses stamina. As a result while running this test, I had to use a transfer about 2/3 of the way in. Now sea travel is usually pretty calm but do your best to stay out of any position where you have no stamina. Dog Paddle 5:42 : This is crossing water on a mount. Nothing spectacular except there seems to be no difference between being encumbered or not in this mode of travel, also there is no move faster option. As it seems a mount in water is a mount in water. Wherry 3:25 : The most basic of all ships this is the easiest way of sea travel for newer adventurers. Of my experience this is the fastest mode over the ocean. Though I expect it to be out done by higher ships when I get to testing them out.